Mazed & Confused
by Coutelier
Summary: Jaheira, Aerie and Viconia must somehow work together to escape from a maze. But other things may be stalking them in there as well... can they put their differences at least long enough to overcome them?


**Mazed & Confused**

**Part One**

What was nothing? Was there really such a thing as emptiness, a complete absence of anything, or was there always something? Was the first question something you could not ask, as the very act of talking or even thinking about nothing meant ascribing it properties, and it therefore became a thing. And she was thinking, which was something, at least.

After pondering this for a short time, and realizing that consciousness meant that she in fact was, Aerie then realized the next step she had to take was to open her eyes. She therefore did so. Everything was bleary for another moment, and when it did all come into focus, she thought she was either still asleep, or that what she saw was some kind of optical illusion of the kind employed by the circus quite often. There were staircase and ceilingless corridors and passages strung out across empty space as far as even her eyes could see, like a huge but completely random spiderweb.

She'd had dreams like this before. The ground felt quite lumpy as she slowly pushed herself up to a sitting position, she groaned, finding that her belly and sides all ached. Did that prove she awake, or could you dream pain? Maybe it was a lucid dream again, in which case finding a mirror would shatter the illusion. Nalia sometimes carried a mirror around… except, Nalia didn't appear to be here. No one was…

Her blue eyes widened, the memories of what had happened before waking up here flooding back. There had been a lich… a demilich. No one had been expecting it there, hiding behind a door in the city, and then it all happened so fast. Viconia had been struck first by the skulls, just vanishing before everyone's eyes. Then Jaheira had attempted to strike the creature, but was flung back by some magical barrier. It turned its gaze on her, its mouth hanging open like the flaccid jaw of a recently deceased corpse, as it begun to scream again. With no time to think, Aerie acted instinctively, jumping in front of the druid just as the wall of sound struck. And then there was nothing.

Aerie pulled her knees in toward her chest, wrapping her arms. Now that there was time to think, she knew she had to have been transported to some extra dimensional space. She was trapped in a maze. It was disheartening to think that, even if she were to find her way out or be rescued, Jaheira would probably scold her now. And she was right, of course. Aerie could have gotten the druid out, if Aerie were the one still outside. But the real reason for the chill she felt now was the thought that she might be alone here. She had been many places few avariel would ever have dared to venture. Other planes of existence, the Underdark, a drow city… but she had never been alone through all those things. She'd always had her friends there. Just their presence was enough to get her through. But now, what if she was stuck here forever in the worst cage of all, not even the voices of other souls to keep her company? She was already starting to feel a shortness, and her little heart hardening in her chest…

"Aerie…" a voice groaned.

The avariel looked up, her eyes bright and hopeful, but she couldn't see anybody. "J-J-Jaheira? Is that you?"

"Yes, child, I am here."

"Where? I-I can't see you!"

"Try looking downward once in a while. You are sitting on my chest."

"Oh!" The young elf jumped up and spun around, offering a hand down to the still squirming half-elf. Jaheira took it, but still mostly raised herself to her feet. She was much larger and her thick leather armor and greater muscle mass, much heavier than the fair haired young elf. Aerie wiped the water away from under her eyes, before asking, "are you okay?"

"I appear to be unharmed," the druid said, straightening her weapon belts. But then she suddenly fixed the elf with a stern stare. "But you, on the other hand, evidently took a blow to head while entering that room!" She said, gently clouting the smaller woman with a leather glove. "What were you thinking?! Jumping in front of me like that!"

Aerie swallowed back a sudden nervous laugh, which confused Jaheira. "I'm sorry… but I-I'm glad you're here, and that you're okay," that confused the druid even more. "I mean, o-obviously, I'm not glad either of us are here, but… I-I thought for a moment I was…" the elf then gave up trying to find the right words to describe the immense relief she felt, bowing her head.

Jaheira was still confused, but just shook her head. "Now we are both trapped here," she said, slowly turning her body to take in the infinite web surrounding her.

"I'm… I-I know I made a mistake, b-but there wasn't any time. I just…"

The druid raised a palm, silencing her. "Just… do not do it again," she urged, although surely realized there was little chance of that. "Now we should work on getting out of here… wherever here is…"

"I-it's a maze, I think," Aerie stammered.

The druid shot another disapproving glance at her. "You don't think. You know. We both do. You must learn to speak with more confidence, child. Stop believing yourself inferior to everyone else."

"I-I'm sorry," the blonde bowed her head apologetically again. But biting her lip slightly, went on to explain, "there… may be an exit, but finding it," she briefly gestured around to indicate the enormity of such a task. "And the exit may also require a key, which… c-could be anything. A thought, an action, a physical object… a-anything."

"So, what you are saying is, we may be here for some time?"

"If… if the others weren't caught as well, they may be able to free us from… the other side," Aerie said, cheeks flushing as she shrunk even more under the tawny haired druids glare.

"Indeed?" Jaheira snorted.

"Um… N-Nalia might still be there… she'll be able to free us, I'm sure."

"Perhaps," the druid pursed her lips, considering the situation. "But, we cannot assume anything. We've no way of knowing what has transpired, so must see to our own survival. 'Tis a daunting task, true, but standing here will not do us any good."

"Yes," Aerie nodded, smiling a little. It was a horrible thing to be trapped in such a place, but although Jaheira's 'nagging' had troubled her in the past, although she'd been unhappy for other reasons as well. But in the circumstances, she was truly glad the druid was with her, and was straight down to business and giving orders. Without that voice, Aerie would have had nothing else to focus on but her own doubts and worries and fears. Jaheira had instantly pushed them aside, giving her a direction and purpose.

"Your eyes are better than mine," the half-elf. It was true – as an avariel, Aerie's eyes were as keen as an eagles, among the sharpest of any in nature. "Are you sure you cannot see anything that stands out? Anything different?"

The blonde more intently scanned the web of ladders and stairs and avenues, before homing in on one thing. "There… is something over there…"

"What is it?"

"I-it looks a house… makeshift, but… nothing could survive here for long, could it? There's no water, nothing to eat…"

"Perhaps someone had rations when they were brought here. In any case, it seems as good a place as any to start looking for a way out."

* * *

Aerie had to keep periodically checking that the building was in view and they were headed in the right direction as they wound their way. There was no sun, no stars, no other landmarks to guide them, just the winding maze in every direction. There was some sort of illumination, but it didn't seem to be coming from anywhere, just a torch-like glow being cast over every surface.

"I-I've never liked enclosed spaces," the avariel remarked, drawing in breath. "But here… I-I don't know how to feel. There's no roof, no sky… just, nothing…"

"Yes," Jaheira affirmed by a nod.

"If you look up, it feels like you're falling even though you're feet are on the ground."

"Then don't look up."

The elf was quiet for a while then, but continued to look fretfully back to Jaheira every now and then as they advanced. Before long the druid was able to see the house Aerie had mentioned, just sat in the middle of a round junction where about nine paths met. It was more of a hut or shack, really. Sturdy, constructed out of scavenged materials. Jaheira reasoned that others must have been trapped here previously for some time. Either they had gotten out, eventually, or had died here. But if the former, then they might have left some supplies which she and Aerie would certainly need if they were trapped here for any length of time as well. They both carried flasks, and pouches with a few biscuits in them, but those would not last long.

Aerie spoke up again, furtively. "You know, w-we've not really talked, since…"

The druid sighed. She knew to what the elf referred, but as far as she was concerned it was all in the past and best left there. "There is nothing that needs to be said."

"But, I-I feel that there is. I was just… I was hurting so much, a—and I didn't mean to say…"

"I understand, child. It happens even to the best people. No need to bring it up again."

"As you wish," the elf bashfully turned away. "It's just… we've never really been able to talk, have we? I-I have tried, but you always just…"

"There is no time. We have to stay focused on our task."

"Y-yes… that. Exactly," Aerie sighed. "But, i-if we are stuck here for a while, then about the only thing we'll have a lot of is time."

That was undoubtedly true, Jaheira had to admit. Still, "what do we really have to talk about?"

"I don't know," the elf shrugged, "it's not like we have nothing in common. Baervar's domain includes nature, too. A-and I know, as a harper, you've dealt with slavers before. Y-you must have seen inside the places they bring people to be… tortured and made to forget who they were. I-I was actually inside such a place, once…"

This was true as well. Jaheira well understand the trauma method slavers used to shock their victims into conformity. She'd seen its effect on people and knew it was not an easy thing for anyone to recover from. So in truth, she knew Aerie had coped remarkably well, demonstrating great strength in not really losing who she was, even though her confidence and self-belief had taken a massive beating. Still, "do you really want to dwell on that?"

"Do I… do I want to?" Aerie almost choked in disbelief. "Of course I don't want to. I've never wanted to. But, i-it happened, and it's not the kind of thing you forget about easily. I think you know that. But… I-I want to be strong, Jaheira. I want to be able to fight, like you, and stop it from happening to anyone else. I was hoping, maybe, y-you could teach me."

Another truth of which Jaheira was certain – that Aerie wanted to help others. "Child," she sighed, placing a hand on the smaller elf's shoulder, "we have to escape this place first."

They continued in silence for a few moments more, before Aerie said enigmatically, "it's not who I am."

Jaheira arched an eyebrow. "What isn't?"

"I… I-I was the victim of terrible crimes. But that's not who I am. That's… that's all I wanted you to know."

The druid quirked, mildly astounded, "I'm glad you have grown to realize that as well." She supposed it wasn't too bad having company in here, and the company could have been much worse. "So, who are you, then?"

"I-I'm… I'm not entirely sure, yet. I know I want to use my power and skills to help people. I know I want to travel and experience many different things. E-ever since I was a child, I wanted to explore all the far away and hidden places. I want to find lost treasures and solve puzzles and mysteries."

"Seems to me you have already beendoing those things."

"True… a-and I'm so glad you all helped me away from the circus so that I could. I want to help Char on his quest in every way I can, until the end. But, after that, h-how will I know if I'm ready yet to do these things by myself?"

"You are already stronger and far more capable than you think. If and when the time comes you decide you want to attempt things by yourself, then, change is never easy at first, but I know you can manage. And eventually, it will become easy."

"I hope so, Jaheira. Thank you." That seemed to put Aerie at ease, and the rest of the journey was spent in silence.

When they arrived at the shack, Jaheira drew her scimitar and leant gently on the wooden panel next to the entrance, nodding to Aerie who took up position about six foot in front of the door, which was barely hanging on to it's hinges, spells ready to trigger in case anything came rushing out. Jaheira then pushed it open…

Nothing. Silence and darkness. With a further nod, Aerie uttered a few words and the head of her staff lit up, providing a torch for them as they entered.

Inside, it was just a single room, although tattered, off-white sheets had been hung up over a line partitioning off two of the corners. The two went over to one of them, Jaheira gently lifting the sheets… there were no signs of life. Not anymore, anyway. Just about two… no, make that three sets of bones.

"They had a child with them," Aerie observed dolefully, averting her gaze.

Once again, Jaheira decided to focus her on something else. "We… may as well look around. Food, supplies - anything we may use." Although she knew there was little chance of food. The family here likely consumed all they had with them, before starving to death. Nevertheless Aerie nodded, and they each went to opposite sides of the room where there were chests and boxes, mostly filled with clothes and parchment which were scattered all across the floor as well.

No fireplace, Jaheira noted. This realm had a comfortable temperature to support humans and elves, although like the light there was no indicator of where it came from. And, as the family had found, no sign of any of the other necessities to life.

As Aerie pored through a box which she grimly realized was filled with just the child's clothes and toys, drawings of him and his family together and the web-maze outside, she felt something cold touch her back, sending a small shiver up her neck. She knew Jaheira was on the other side and wasn't the sort to sneak up like that. She spun round, her staff raised and ready to strike. It stayed like that, the light it was emitting causing a small wince in the dark face of the hooded figure before her.

"Viconia!" The avariel gasped. "Y-you… I might have…"

The drow cocked her head, grinning. "No, girl, you would not have," her eyes gestured downwards, where she had a ceremonial dagger held and it's tip touching the avariel's chest, right by her heart.

Aerie sagged. "You… y-you like scaring me, don't you?"

"You make it so easy," Viconia remarked, and Aerie let it go feeling that she was really in no position to disagree. She slowly lowered her weapon, and the drow woman did the same. "Have you found any others?"

"N-no… just the three of us, so far."

"Us three," she smirked, turning away from the elf and taking in Jaheira, stood straight and tense, hands on the hilts of her weapons. "All the pretty chickens in one fell swoop, hm?"

"As you are here," the druid said, "you might make yourself useful, for a change, and help us search this place."

Viconia waved her off. "You are wasting your time. There is nothing here. I've already looked."

"Forgive me if I do not just take your word for it. In any case, you may have missed something, and the three of us can search more thoroughly."

"Forgiveness isn't really a Sharran… thing. But, you go ahead and do as you will. I'm going to find the way out."

"But, w-wait!" Aerie cried as Viconia was by the door. "We should stay together…"

"She's right," Jaheira nodded. "We have a better of survival, and of escaping, if we work together and none of us wanders off on her own."

The drow hissed, and turned on heel and glaring right into the eyes of the druid, spat, "let me make it clear – I do not take orders from some ill-bred mongrel or… some clipped pet bird. Besides, this is place is emptier than Minsc's brain, so I think I can survive just fine without the two of you slowing me down."

The avariel gulped, steeling herself as she took a small step forward. "If… i-if the others are alive, and haven't been brought here as well, they might try to free us from the other side. If they do, the portal will appear where the most of us are. So you see, i-it's a really bad idea to be by yourself."

Viconia and Jaheira continued to stare into eachothers eyes, the druid just briefly gesturing toward the avariel with hers to make sure the drow had heard. "Suppose I just kill you both?" Was the drow's response.

"Please," Jaheira said, tapping the hilts once more, "do try."

The Sharran might have been willing to oblige, but then there was Aerie as well whose magical powers were considerable indeed, even if she wasn't physically as fast as the drow. There was no way she could defeat them both.

"Very well," she said, finally stepping back and relaxing her pose. "But I shall only play along because it suits me. Do not presume to be in charge here."

Jaheira snorted. "Oh, I am well aware of what your priorities are, swine. Now, will make yourself useful here, or not?"

"When I am ready, elg'caress," Viconia remarked nonchalantly.

"So you are aware," the druid sneered, "Char may tolerate your constant insults and mood that swings more often than the door to a dwarven tavern, but I will not stand for your deliberate trouble making."

"All bark, no bite."

"Funny. The drow calling the glass obsidian…"

"I suggest you only address me when I whistle or ring my bell, dog."

"And what consequences will I face if I don't, fool?"

"You really want to know?"

"I do!"

And so on. Aerie sighed, rolling her eyes. She really wasn't in this fight anymore, and that was actually a relief. She'd always struggled finding the will and the words to compete with the verbal jousting and cruelty of the other two. Although they, she suspected at times, seemed to enjoy it, on some level at least. The trouble was, that Char wasn't around now to stop them.

They surely would have to grow tired, eventually. In the meantime, not wishing to be dragged in as well, the elf backed away and resumed searching. There wasn't much, but she went back to the bones in case they were covering anything. It was sad to think of how they died. It wouldn't have been quick… just slowly growing hungrier, hope gradually fading as they huddled together and waited for death to inevitably creep up on them. It did not bode well for the three of them either, that this family had been here long enough to build this hut but hadn't found a way out of the maze.

She leant over the bones, saying a silent prayer for them. Much as she found it distasteful to disturb, it was not as if they had a use for anything they may have, or even their own bones anymore. But then she noticed something she hadn't really when she'd briefly looked at them before. The two that she presumed were the mother and child were huddled right in the corner, her arm wrapped tightly round the boy. The father was just in front of them and she noticed a rusted short sword lying a short distance away from his hand. She leant in closer, scrutinizing the skull and arm of the man. There were marks, punctures, none of which showed any signs of having healed at all… it became clear to her that these people hadn't lain down here to die. They'd fallen.

"Um… J-j-jaheira?"

"I should kill you where you stand, worm!" The druid was growling, still too engulfed in her flame war with Viconia to notice Aerie.

"Please," the drow yawned. "We both know you will do no such thing. So just go chase a ball, or something."

"Jaheira!" Aerie said more urgently, appearing next to the druid with a forearm in her hands.

"What is it, child?" The tawny druid sighed, taking the bone from her.

"Look at those marks… do you see?"

Viconia yawned again. "The bones of rivvin. They live but a few decades, and then they turn to dust. Who cares?"

"You should," Jaheira said as she scrutinized the object more closely, "these people did not starve. They were killed. And by the looks of it, by some kind of beast."


End file.
